


Rival Week

by Malfoykink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gryffindor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slytherin, Smut, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoykink/pseuds/Malfoykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Hogwarts has a special tradition called 'Rivalry Week' The 7th years would dress as opposite house colors in order to mock them. Some would even go as far as kidnaping each other. Harry was lucky enough to decide to come back to Hogwarts and experience this little surprise... Also, Draco Malfoy looks absolutely ravishing in those Gryffindor Robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival Week

**Author's Note:**

> All rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or it's respective characters, but if I did, Harry and Draco would be a little more openly to their feelings for each other...

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor table, eating dinner when McGonagall stood up. "You may all go to your dorms now. Remember to get to class on time tomorrow." She instructed. "7th years, please stay seated. I have something to tell you." All 7th years looked at one another in bewildermen, but coninuted to stay seated.

"Every year, for centuries, Hogwarts has had a very special tradition called 'Rival week' Though, I'm not too fond of it, it is something we have done for many years."

Harry looked over at Hermione who rolled her eyes. "Have you guys still not read Hogwarts: A History?" She whispered and shook her head in disbelief. Harry looked over at Ron who simply shrugged and turned to look back at McGonagall.

"As I can see," she continued. "some of you already might know what I'm refering to about. You've probably been told by former students who came here, such as your parents or older siblings." She eyed the Slytherin table who wouldn't stop snickering. Neither could Ron.

"You will all get the chance to mock a house of your choice. Either by dressing or doing what you please but, I do warn you, violence is still prohibited in Hogwarts." Harry could feel her eyes on him for a brief moment and then moving to the Slytherin table. "Do I make myself clear? Good." She said and dismissed all the 7th years to go to their respective rooms.

Harry was still awfully confused. Hermione sighed and turned to face him. "Rival week, as Professor McGonagall explained, is an old tradition in Hogwarts that 7th years, like us, have done for many years. It's used to mock a house of your choice." Harry gave her a perplexed look to which Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For example, Gryffindor and Slytherin. We could dress up as Slytherins to mock their house."

"Who would want to dress in those ugly colors?" Parvati said, joining in the conversation.

"You don't dress to impress, Parvati. You to dress to show you're mocking their house." Hermione informed her.

"If you tell me, I think this may be a very fun thing to do, don't you think?" Seamus grinned, over at Dean, who had decided to also joined the group. Harry and Ron looked at one another and shared a mischievous look.

"I guess it would be fun to mock those wankers." Ron laughed and Hermione look at him sternly. "But where are we going to get slytherin robes?"

Everyone looked around at one another until every gryffindors eyes landed on Harry. He immediately shook his in disapproval. "wait, no! I don't–" Harry begun protesting, but was cut off by Ron when he slapped a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, mate." He smiled.

Harry looked up at his friend, who was giving him and encouraging pat, then around the room. Everyone was looking at him, eagerly. Knowing, he'd regret his decision, he sighed and nodded. Neville came out of the dormitory with Harry's cloak. "I think you might need this." He said while holding the cloak out.

Harry reached for his invisibility cloak and covered himself, disappearing completely from everyones view. The sound of a door closing told everyone in the common room that Harry had left, leaving them to plan for tomarrows day, and Harry to probably die in the snake pit.

* * *

Harry finally approached to a narrow corridor where the entrance to the Slytherin Common room was located at. He finally made it, but there seemed to be a problem. How was he supposed to get inside if he didn't know the password? Harry mentally groaned, rubbing his hands over his face at how stupid this plan was, but was soon startled when he heard footsteps coming towards his way. He froze as a male figure Approched his way. He must have been dreaming because it was a Slytherin.

Perfect! The-boy-who-lived? More like the-boy-with-luck!

The male had, short, light brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown, according to Harry. He was slim and taller than the Gryffindor, but very scrawny.

The Slytherin slowed to a stop in front a particular stone wall. He leaned forward and hissed the password so quickly and quietly that Harry barley had time to register it. The wall shifted a little; it was quite eerie. Then, all at once, a gap appeared and the Slytherin slid into it. Harry stepped in as well and followed quietly.

There was a little corridor ahead of him, candles in brackets lining the walls and his path to a further door. Checking behind him, the gap in the wall had vanished, and ahead, the door had been left open from where the Slytherin had entered. The room was dim, but Harry could make out several dark armchairs and tables with green serpent emblems here and there, steps descending onto them and the burnt out fireplace. The elder Slyterins were just hanging out a little, the younger ones were probably already in their dormitories.

Harry remembered the first time he came here with Ron and smiled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard very familiar voices coming from behind him and quickly held his breath.

Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. Wonderful.

"...perfect way to get at potter!" Malfoy said in triumph. Zabini snickered and Malfoy immediately turned around to glare at him, who looked as if he had just been insulted.

"What? What is it?" He said bitterly.

"That's all you ever talk about. Potter. Potter. Potter." Zabini mocked and Malfoy looked ready to kill.

"I can only imagine your wanking fantasies." He said as he cringed his nose in disgust.

Harry had to fight an awkward cough, and instead, chose to look at his very interesting shoelaces.

Parkinson joined. "Don't think we don't notice you watching his every move. You don't even try to pretend you're glaring anymore." A satisfied smirk spread across her face when she looked at Malfoy's  face expression.

"I don't even pay attention to him, why would I?" Malfoy lifted his chin while talking. Apparently his chin and his ego had a scale relationship. One shot up as the other went down.

Parkinson thought to herself, tapping the side of her chin. "Well, let's see. Maybe, because he is such a hero or maybe its his endless intelligence. His dashing good looks, possibly?" Harry had to fight the urge to pull her hair very hard. Then her eyes met Draco's, challenging. "But, personally, I thinks it's because of that crush you've had on him for quite a long time. I'm not sure. What do you think Blaise?"

Harry never got the hear Zabini's answer (which he probably should be glad about) because Parkinson's face hit the couch full force. Some weird and inhuman noises escaped her. They sounded like the noises Harry wanted to make after the information he had just received. Malfoy had slammed her to the couch and was now sitting on her back, contently. After a while Parkinson got her face out of the settee and looked straight towards Harry. He panicked for a moment, thinking he was finally caught, but she focused her eyes on Malfoy.

Well, she tried. It was rather impossible from the position she was in.

"You can't do this! I'm a girl!" Parkinson yelled in a painfully high tone.

Harry was getting really uncomfortable, and had honestly no idea why he still stood there. He backed away from the horrific scene and watched towards the boy dormitories. Not a second later, Malfoy got up and stormed towards the exact dormitory Harry had just disappeared in. 

* * *

Harry quickly made his way inside of the Slytherin dormitory not wanting to be caught by an angry Malfoy. Especially since he was in Slytherin territory.

Luckily, there was no one in the room for him to stumble upon on as he made his way in. That would have made things extremely difficult, if not, absolutely terrible. Harry had never thought he'd ever end up in the Slytherin Dormitory. The Common room, yes, but never the Dorms. He analyzed the room. It wasn't as different as the Gryffindor dorms except for the dark forest green and silver splayed throughout the room. It looked quite nice, though Harry would never admit to anyone.

No, _never_.

The Slytherin hastily loosened his tie, disposing of his robes. The clothing landed on what Harry presumed was his bed. Malfoy headed for the washroom and unbuttoned his white shirt in the process, revealing his body. The remarkable, pale skin lying underneath teased Harry. He was glad the Slytherin wasn't capable of seeing his lustful gaze. For some odd reason, Malfoy's exposed body helped keep some parts of Harry's mind at ease. He let himself revel in the sight of the blond-haired boy for a minute, until he remembered the task he had to complete.

Harry mentally shook his head and focused on what he came for. Just before he could reach out for the robes, Harry heard a click and froze. The door swung open and in stepped Zabini.

Oh, great.

"C'mon, Draco, we were only joking." Zabini said in humor, closing the door behind him. There was a muffled huff on the opposite side of the washroom door.

"Joking my arse." Malfoy said bitterly. The door swung open, revealing Malfoy... _Shirtless_.

"Did you by any chance not notice that you weren't alone in the room?" He hissed. "Now, the whole bloody world knows!"

Zabini laughed. "As if it wasn't noticeable before. You're always talking about Potter." Malfoy shot a glare, earning a wink from Blaise.

Harry knew he wasn't supposed to be here. As much as he enjoyed looking at Malfoy's shirtless body and edible looking hipbones, he was supposed to be elsewhere. Malfoy was a handsome looking bloke, he admitted, but he was his enemy and enemies weren't supposed to do this.

Harry relinquished the heavenly sight of the blond and finally headed for what he needed. He was trying to ignore both boy's conversation when something caught his ear. "...I do have to admit, he does have a nice arse." Malfoy said.

Harry stopped dead on his tracks. As perplexed as he was, he couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing red. His heart was tinged with small joy. Malfoy couldn't possibly be talking about him.

"So you do fancy Potter?" Zabini teased.

Malfoy shrugged. "Mmm...Possibly." He finished with a smirk and a swing of his hips.

Harry needed to get some air. He needed to be anywhere but here. He took a few steps backwards, when he clumsily hit one of the beds that followed with a loud thud.

Both boys looked towards the noise. "What was that?" Zabini asked, startled.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes to where Harry was standing. "Someone thought it'd be nice to eavesdrop."

Panicked, Harry sprinted towards the door, pushing it wide open. Malfoy and Zabini followed behind. As he exited the room, and made his way to the corridors, he pushed himself up against a wall. His shoulders heaved as he panted, trying to catch and steady his mismatched breathing. He could hear both men talk briefly before parting ways. Zabini going the other way and Malfoy going _his_ way. Harry had to think of a plan quickly before he got caught.

He removed the cloak, revealing himself, and threw it on the floor. The foot steps were getting closer and closer. He needed to make this look real, believable. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards Malfoy, ready for whatever was going to happen next.

They both crashed against each other with an _unff_  sending Harry's glasses flying, both groaned in pain for a while, before Harry stood up and found his glasses.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked, standing up.

"Malfoy?" Harry tried to sound surprised and make it sound believable.

The slytherin blinked twice before speaking again. "What are you doing out of bed?" He almost squeaked. Fearing that maybe Harry was the one who was eavesdropping. 

Harry looked around him. "just taking a midnight stroll." he shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Why are you shirtless?" Harry asked trying his best not to think about his doting on Malfoy's bare body five minutes ago. It took all of his strength to withhold the smile that threatened to escape his lips.

Malfoy flushed a bright red, crossing his arms over his chest as if it could have helped cover his pale stomach. He looked away, trying to avoid Harry's eyes. "That's none of your business, Potter." He said with a familiar discontent, causing Harry to break into a grin.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be elsewhere." He turned his body around with a simple twist of his heel and started walking away, when Harry's Gryffindor guts urged him to do something absolutely stupid. "Nice arse." He simply said with a smirk and walked away, leaving Malfoy utterly speechless. For the first time, he was actually left astounded, and his brain refused to come up with any cynical replies in regards to Harry, and oh, was he having fun with this. 

* * *

"I had some trouble with recovering the robes," Harry began sheepishly as he left the coldness of the corridors and into the warmness of the common room. "but I promise I'll-" Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw his friends all smiling down at their robes. _Slytherin robes._

"Harry! You're back!" Seamus, exclaimed, and the others turned around to greet him with a smile.

"Where did you get those robes?" Harry asked, extremely confused. " _How_ did you get those robes?" He emphasized, a tinge of anger coursing through his veins.

Parvati lifted up her robes and eyed them with a smile, as if she accomplished something. "Hermione found a spell to change our Gryffindor robes into Slytherin robes." She said simply. "Yours are on your bed, ready to go."

Harry was thunderstruck. He shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, rubbing his temple before opening his mouth and closing it back up, not knowing what to say. "You found a spell." He said finally, but It wasn't a question. "Well isn't that convenient? Mind telling me before sending me to the gates of hell?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. You took quite a while and we all thought to try and find a spell to change the colors in case you didn't bring them back." Hermione said, apologetically.

Harry sighed, heavily. He couldn't be mad, although he wanted to, he just couldn't.

"I...It's fine." Harry stumbled over his words, feeling a little guilty. "Just, please, next time, do tell me if we're ever in a situation like this again." He said arduously. Hermione nodded with small smile.

After a long pause, Harry shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing, and scratched the back of his head. "Well I'm heading off to bed now." He said, as he quickly made his way to his dorm room, followed by a numerous amounts of "goodnight, Harry." Behind him.

As suspected, the Slytherin robes - _which were once Gryffindor_ \- laid folded perfectly on his bed. He moved them onto his nightstand, and headed into the boy's washroom where he changed into his pajamas. Or rather, him in just his trousers.

He found it rather comfortable to sleep in a very small amount of clothing. He would always end up taking them off in the middle of the night when it got really warm. Seemed like lately the nights have gotten hotter than he remembered.

Spitting the toothpaste water into the sink, he was ready to head off into the soft paradise he called his bed. He had quite some day today and all he wanted was to sleep. But being Harry Potter, there was always something to keep him from resting. He opened the door only to find a specific Slytherin sitting on his bed, smugly.

"Malfoy!" Harry automatically went for his wand, but remembered he wasn't wearing any pants...or shirt.

"Looking for this?" Malfoy teased, as he raised Harry's wand up for him to see.

Harry shrunk into his trousers, wishing very much that he had worn his pajamas. He was wandless and nearly naked. His contemptible vulnerability did not go unnoticed. Draco smirked in satisfaction, twirling the Gryffindor's wand with his slim fingers, before standing up slowly.

"Give my wand back, Malfoy!" Harry growled loudly, hoping someone could hear him. But Malfoy didn't move. Didn't even flinch. He stayed perfectly still with a devilish smile on his face, as he took a few more steps toward him. "Now, why would I do that?" He said innocently.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled, causing Malfoy to grin even wider.

"Yell all you want. They can't hear you." He said, silver eyes darkening.

"What did you do to them?" Harry's hands turned into fists, ready to strike at the Slytherin. Malfoy noticed and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nothing." The Slytherins tone was serious now.

"How did you get in here?" Harry questioned, impatiently.

At this, Malfoy grinned, darkly. "Well, _Harry_." his name came out low and smooth, making Harry shiver and it did not go un noticed by Malfoy. "I have my ways." And then he paused for a breif moment, looking at Harry directly into those vibrant green eyes with a hint of challenge. "Just like you do."

Harry's mouth went dry, and it was tremendously difficult for him to swallow now. _He knew_. 

"How did you–"

"It wasn't difficult at all, actually." He smirked. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry managed to say after a short moment when he finally had the courage to speak again. 

"Just came to take a few things." With a twist of his heel, he turned his back to Harry and walked over to his trunk. He pulled out one of Harry's Gryffindor robes and lifted them up to his body, frowning. "Red was never my color."

"Leave my stuff alone or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" Malfoy challenged, eyes lingering over Harry's body. He gave a devilish smirk, causing Harry's face to flush a bright red, which was still noticeable in the dark room. "Are you going to strip to death, because if so," Malfoy bit his lip. "There's always time for a show." He teased.

Harry's mouth felt dry and he couldn't swallow anymore. All he wanted to do was be anywhere, but where he was. But then, he wanted to see what Malfoy would do next.  

"Is that all you came for?" Harry voice was shaky, and unsure and Malfoy noticed.  _Oh, he did._

Harry was like a gazelle and Malfoy was the lion, teasing its prey until it was ready to strike. Malfoy cocked his head to the side, eyes dark and full of lust.

"Now that I remember," he said as he closed the space between them with a few steps, his voice low and husky. "There was one other thing I'd very much like to... _take_."

Harry could feel the warmth of his body on his bare skin. He let out a shuddering breath as Malfoy leaned into his ear.

"But let's save that for a different time... A much more _private_ place." And with that, the warmth was gone, replaced with the coldness of the room.

Malfoy disappeared into thin air when he opened his eyes. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and gasped for air. His heart was pumping and his blood, rushing. The room was quiet once again and he was alone. This time for sure. Harry's wand laid perfectly on his bed. He took the wand in his hands. It was still warm. He didn't imagine it. He didn't imagine Malfoy sitting in his bed, he didn't imagine how his eyes darkened with lust when he looked at Harry, he didn't imagine the closeness, he didn't imagine how arousing it was to see him want harry like how he wanted him now. Harry slid into his bed and tucked the wand underneath his pillow.

As said before, being Harry Potter, there was always something keeping him from resting, and that being a blonde with silver eyes.


End file.
